Forbidden Love
by Saammm17
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Forbidden love. They both become Head boy and Girl. What's going to happen? Draco has a thing for Hermione, Hermione finds out. WARNING: Lust, smut, suicide tendencies.


Draco watched Hermione from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He was admiring her. Her smiling face, her curly hair. Her beautiful face, and long legs.

"Draco!" Goyle was snapping his fingers infront of Draco's face, trying to get his attention.

"What Goyle? What is it?" Snapping back into reality he got frustrated at Goyle, snapping him out of his reality.

"What were you looking at over there?" Goyle pointed to the Gryffindor table, to Hermione.

"Nothing Goyle!" He shouted at him. It was the first day back at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was now announcing the Head Boy and Girl for the year.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted at everyone to get them quiet.  
>"Good, now i have some exciting news, we have the new Head Boy and Head Girl to be announced. The head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house!"<br>All of Slytherin stood up and applaued, as the other houses kept quiet. Draco headed up to the front, and accepted his badge.  
>"Quiet, quiet, now the Head Girl is, Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor house!" Ravenclaww, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stood up and applauded as Hermione made her way to the front to accept her badge. Draco stood there, smiling. He got to share the same common room with her for the next year.<p>

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore told everyone, the food appeared on the tables. Draco and Hermione were making their way back to their seats, when Dumbledore pulled them aside. "Go to your room, the password is lemon sherbet, there is food there for you to cook." They nodded in sequence and walked o ut of the great hall.

Hermione was wondering why Draco hasnt called her a 'filthy muggle' yet, or was he just waiting for the perfect moment.

"So..Malfoy, happy your the head boy?" Hermione asked him, awkardly while they were walking up to their rooms.

"Shut it Granger! I don't need to talk to you." Draco replied, walking faster to get away from her. He didn't want to ruin his reputation by being nice to her.

Whent hey finally arrived at their room, Hermione told the painting, and the painting gladly let them through.

"Wow." Hermione said as they walked into the dorm. It was all Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. There was 2 rooms, one for Draco and one for Hermione. One bathroom, to share between them. A kitchen, which had food for them to cook, as dumbledore said, and a loungeroom with a bookcase and a fire.

"I'm going to go unpack." Hermione told Draco while walking into her room. She through her trunk onto her bed, and started taking out her clothes to fold up and put nicely into her wardrobe.

Draco went and started to good dinner for himself, and maybe Hermione. He didn't want to seem to nice to her. If you didn't realise already, Draco has a thing for Hermione. His to scared to tell her, to see what she says about him.

"Oi! Granger come out here for a minute." He shouted, Hermione came out with her hair up in a bun, in sweats and a tank. Draco was in shock that she still looked beautiful.

"Yeah?" She asked him, wondering what he wanted.

"Uh, want some dinner?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she should say yes or no. He was acting kind of nice. He wasn't a nice person, his trademark is mean.

"What happens if i say yes? What have you done to the food?" She ased, curious, she didn't want to get poisoned by him.

"I've done nothing to the food Granger, i'm just hungry, so I'm making dinner, do you want anything or not?" He snapped back at her.

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm going to have a shower and go to bed." She said, going back into the bathroom.

Draco cooked himself up some spaghetti, the only thing he can cook without burning. Hermione came out of the bathroom , in her sweats and big jumper. No makeup on, hair up in a messy bun. He was in awe at how beautiful she is. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Uh, Malfoy, what the hell are you looking at?" She asked him, while walking to her bedroom.

"What? Oh right, uh nothing mudblood!" I shouted at her, i could see that it made her sad when i called her mudblood. He saw a tear run down her face, he felt so guilty that he couldn't change.

"I-i thought you changed, Malfoy. Proved me wrong." She muttered, running into her room.

That broke Draco's heart. The girl he loved, he couldn't tell her.

He decided to write her a letter.

_Dear, Hermione._

_Meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow after classes finish._

_Love, A secret admirer ._

He placed it infront of the door to get in and out.

Tomorrow is going to be a special day.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? :) Review pleeeeeease.**


End file.
